


Relentless

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Peter Lukas, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Peter Lukas has ambiguous genitals, Slight D/S under tones, Top Elias Bouchard, its literally just them fucking in Elias's office, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: ” You’re going to suck my cock until I tell you to stop, then if you have been a good boy I’ll fuck you on my desk.”Peter nodded, not trusting himself with words at the moment, and awkwardly leaned forward enveloping Elias in the moist heat of his mouth with a hum.Elias groaned quietly,” Ah, yes. I’ve missed your mouth.” He ran a hand through Peter’s hair and pulled him further down onto his erection.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 64





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Be gentle, this is the first fic I've written in a while.  
> The title is from Relentless by Arkells. no real reason just like the song
> 
> my tumblr is phantomwinds if you want to give me any requests or just to shout

Peter leaned against the solid wood of the office chair, a small pillow under him to cushion against the hard floor.  
Eyes closed and face tilted upwards as Elias absentmindedly stroked his fingers through his husband’s hair while looking over some paperwork.  
Peter shifted forward so he could rest his cheek on Elias’s leg and maybe shift the pressure on his knees.

Elias huffed an amused laugh and glanced away from the papers,” Feeling affectionate today, are we?” he ran his nails across the other man’s scalp.  
Peter snorted, ”More likely my legs are going to fall asleep if I stay down here any longer.”  
“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Elias withdrew his hand from the other’s hair and shuffled the papers into order.

“Well? Up you get, can’t have your poor legs falling asleep.” Elias looked expectantly down at the other man,” Why don’t you fetch me a glass of wine, and when you come back I will find something useful for you to do.” He smirked and waved Peter towards the small fridge he keeps in his office.  
Peter side-eyed Elias as he struggled to his feet with a groan of discomfort. He rubbed his hands down his thighs before moving to do as he was told. 

Elias slid his chair back and opened one of his bottom desk drawers, and pulled another pillow and a soft blanket out and spread them neatly under his desk. He straightened back up just before Peter turned back to hand him the wine.  
“Thank you, dear.” Elias gave Peter a smile and swiftly pulled his tie off,” Hands if you don’t mind.” He said in such a way that Peter knew there was no real choice here and presented his hands to the other.  
“Good boy.”

Peter shivered at the praise and knelt back down in the space between Elias and his desk.  
Elias undid his trousers and pushed them halfway down his thighs, just far enough to comfortably expose his hardening cock and gave it a few strokes. 

He sighed and relaxed back into the chair,” You’re going to suck my cock until I tell you to stop, then if you have been a good boy I’ll fuck you on my desk.”  
Peter nodded, not trusting himself with words at the moment, and awkwardly leaned forward enveloping Elias in the moist heat of his mouth with a hum.  
Elias groaned quietly,” Ah, yes. I’ve missed your mouth.” He ran a hand through Peter’s hair and pulled him further down onto his erection.  
Peter groaned and swallowed around the length. He pulled back clumsily and swirled his tongue around the head before letting himself slide back down until his nose brushed short hairs and hummed deeply.  
Elias groaned and tightened his fingers in the other's hair enough to sting and pulled Peter’s head back and fucked into his mouth for a few moments before pulling Peter off, a trail of saliva connecting them still.

“Up.” Elias panted and slid his chair back before he grabbed Peter by the shoulder and hauled him up from the floor.  
Elias jerked Peter’s belt off and shoved his trousers down before turning the other man and pressing him face-first into to surface of his desk, narrowly missing the glass of wine that had been forgotten there.  
Elias kicked his trousers to the side and reached into the top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube before slicking his fingers and pressing them into Peter, pulling a punched out moan from the man at finally being touched.

Elias hummed and fucked his fingers into Peter, giving him barely enough time to adjust before adding another and continuing.  
Peter bunched his fingers in his shirt and gasped at the sudden emptiness of Elias removing his fingers without warning then just shoving in.  
Elias silently slicked his cock and huffed out his nose as he lined himself up and pushed in with a low groan.

“You’re so tight for me,” Elias panted out and pressed his palm to the center of Peter’s back as he adjusted to the tight heat squeezing around him. He pet his hand down Peter’s  
back and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in without waiting for Peter as soon as he had adjusted,” You’re going to be a good boy and stat quiet for me.” Elias panted as he fucked into his husband,” We wouldn’t want anyone to catch you here getting fucked like a slut on my desk.” He growled low as he leaned forward across Peter’s back for a better angle.  
Peter whined,” Elias… Fuck. I’m-I’m good. I’ll be quiet-“ He cut off with a moan he had hoped would be quieter as Elias dragged across his sensitive insides, almost like it was on purpose.  
“Tsk tsk.” Elias teased and pressed into Peter again,” You’ll have to try harder,” He punctuated with a thrust that jostled Peter forward onto the desk.  
Peter turned his face into the wood of the desk to try and stifle his moans as Elias picked up his pace, the only way to tell he was getting close as his thrusts got more erratic.  
Peter’s thighs shook. He gasped and groaned into the desk as his gut tightened,” E-Eli.. ‘m close. Fuck.”  
Elias shoved his cock deep inside Peter and grasped one of the other’s legs and pulled it up so he could fuck into him better.  
A few more thrusts and Peter was done for, clenched around Elias as he came and Elias continued to fuck him into oversensitivity.  
Elias wasn’t much further behind his husband, a few more thrusts and he was coming deep inside the other man and dropped his head to rest on Peter’s back as they both gasped for breath and Elias rocked through his own aftershocks.  
After a moment that lasted forever Elias slid out, followed by a slick flow of come that seeped down Peter’s thighs.


End file.
